300 Years Of Captain Jack Harkness
by jantolover
Summary: When the new torchwood team learn more anout there Captain than they thought they ever would, Jack is scared. But when Rebecca and X time agent appears with Jacks dead best freind he has bigger problems to think about.Janto.Greece.Mickey/Martha.Tosh/Owen
1. 300 Years Of Captain Jack Harkness

Captain Jack Harkness entered the Hub; tension was there between everyone else in the room. You could see by the play full grin on his face, so they knew just what he'd been doing. Not long after Ianto Jones followed. Ianto strolled into the main hub without shoes, an unbuttoned shirt and an unbuttoned waist coat. Jack was wearing a white vest and trousers with his braces hanging down. Owen and Toshiko shared a look before both turning to face Gwen who was shaking her head and gave a loud sigh, at the sight of Jack leaning against the railings and grinning at Ianto, who was quickly trying to button up his shirt with no luck. The Hub atmosphere seemed to relax seeing that Jack was in a good mood. Not long after Jack strolled up to Ianto and removed his waste coat and whispered into his ear loudly, "I proffered you without the shirt!" But before Ianto had time to reply he noticed in the corner of his eye, the rest of the torchwood team roll their eyes and return to work.

Ianto looked up to see Jacks face showing that special smile he saved for Ianto Jones. Before Jack new it, Ianto had leaned in for a passionate kiss at the bottom off the hub under the Torchwood Tower. This wasn't just to tease Jack but to spite the rest of team. However their moment was short lived after the interruption off Gwen snorting then saying loudly "can you not save the lovey-dovey stuff for when we're not here?"  
"I think it's cute" Tosh said with a smile

Ianto looked at Jack who was grinning madly at the floor, and said "thank you Tosh, but Gwen we don't complain when you and Reece are having a moment. Do we? Or when Owen and Tosh are, or even Martha and Mickey"

"Yeah but me and Martha and Gwen and Reece don't mess around in the vaults do we?" Mickey said coming up from the back entrance to the hub, from parking the SUV.

"Well sorry but it's kinda difficult to have any privacy when he lives here and at least one off you lot are always here?" Ianto looked slightly embarrassed, knowing what he said.

Jack, having obviously been waiting for a gap to make a comment, looked up and laughed whilst saying to the rest off the team, "you make it sound like you're all anti bondage, and you would be surprised how cosy the vaults are. Anyway who's to say I wasn't just choosing Ianto's best waste coat?" After releasing his grip from Ianto and winking at him, Jack moved forward to the board room signalling to the rest of the team that a meeting was being called.

After the Torchwood team assembled themselves into their usual places, Jack decided to start the meeting without Ianto assuming he was getting coffee. As he stood up at the foot off the desk behind the screen, he alerted the team to their first subject of that mornings meeting.

"As we all know there has been has an increase in Weevil activity lately, due to the Tardis making regular appearances using the rift. Tosh last week when we explained to The Doctor, before his usual rant about his privileges as the last Time Lord, he said you could bond the Tardis matrix into the rift machine to stop the rift activity. Is that still the case?"

"Yes Jack," Tosh wasn't sure how Jack, Ianto, Mickey and Martha would react if she asked the question that the original Torchwood members wanted to know so badly. After a moment's thought she decided not to mention it for the time being, no doubt they would find out eventually. "But are you sure it's The Doctor that's causing the weevils to react like this?"

"Not one hundred percent, but as we know they are time sensitive, and as The Doctor and the Tardis return at different times from different time periods we can only assume it's him that's annoying the weevils."

Mickey and Martha seemed to understand the last phew comments made by Jack. But Gwen, Tosh and Owen still didn't understand how they all seemed to be fine with Jack talking about different time periods, to them it seemed strange how when this tall skinny bloke appeared out of a blue box Ianto, Jack, Mickey and Martha seemed to relax and smile proudly. What was so special about him?

"Martha" Ianto called entering the board room before handing out the coffee's, "Next time The Doctor comes in for a chat or for whatever reason he decides to come, why don't you tell him to give you a call on your phone, so next time so we know when he's coming? If he's still got it?"

"Thanks" Martha said to Ianto for handing her the coffee, "I have but you know what he's like, as if he's gona do that. He'll just say he's too busy or something"

After accepting a few nods from the rest of the team for their coffee and a wink from Jack, Ianto sat down before replying. "I suppose, but me and Tosh could work on a programme so that when the rift spikes from the extra activity from the Tardis show, we can prepare and re-bond the Tardis to make sure she's not disturbing the weevils"

Jack looked genuinely surprised and proud about the ideas Ianto was starting to produce. "Thank you Ianto, good thinking"

"I'm not just a pretty face and a great arse, you should know that." After a surprised and happy smile from Jack to Ianto, Tosh decided to move the conversation on before Jack had a time to answer that.

"Well we can do that now if you like? I've sorted everything else for today. Is that everything or is there something else?"

Jack looked down at his Vortex Manipulator and looked back up to his team. "No. You two do that and then this afternoon I want to talk to you all about something else, but for now the rest off you can go and get us some pizza, I'm starving to death. Literally."

They had all noticed how similar The Doctor and Jack were. But they always assumed they were just friends and that Jack may be immortal but not that much older than the rest of them. They weren't expecting to find out about their bosses life and where he was born. That week would be a tough one but they didn't know they would be learning about a whole new life that week. Never mind how they all seemed to have one day missing from their memories. The days they all died.

4738


	2. Rebecca

"Gwen, Owen, Martha with me. Tosh, Reece, I want a full surveillance unit monitoring the bay. We all know what a Hoix can do. Owen what did you give it to eat last time we spotted one?"  
"Just a packet of cigarettes, it did the trick. But last time it went through 18 Dona kebabs in a half hour down in Barry?"  
"Right, we will need some food for our guest when we return. And Owen clear your head, we've got a murder for you. Ianto, you back up from the morgue yet?"  
"Yeah, me and Mickey can follow then close down from the other side off the bay. Tosh, tell the police that Torchwood are there and dealing with it, make sure you get everyone out off the Bay and cleared before Jack gets there, he'll only snap at them. Jack we'll be 5 minutes."  
"Good, see you there. And I might not snap at them."  
"Yes you will and you know it."  
"Well I wouldn't need too if they did their job right. And am I so predictable?"  
"Yes!"

The whole Bay had been illuminated by a thick glow off lights from the nearby police cars. As the Torchwood SUV appeared from the distance, soon followed by Ianto's light blue Aston Martin, the entire Bay turned to see the Torchwood team leaving there cars and heading to their positions amongst the crowd. The bay had been swamped by police uniforms. Most off the police there were just to keep the public away from the crime scene; they had no knowledge of the nearby alien killer. Jack was on the edge off the bay looking out to sea. Owen was looking at the body, inspecting the corpse for details. Gwen was talking to Andy, and Martha was talking to Detective Swanson over the murder case. When Ianto and Mickey arrived, Mickey went straight to Martha to help her and Swanson to clear the murder sight and the bay. Predictably to the rest of the team, Ianto went straight up to talk to Jack

Neither Mickey nor Martha had been part of the torchwood team for long, but both could see from their short time in Cardiff, that Torchwood wasn't popular between the local police force. They could see how the Cardiff police would stay away from the Torchwood team and what they were doing, They understood there reasons and motives for disliking them all. Because off their routes off working for UNIT as field agents, they knew that not only the police and UNIT disliked Torchwood but also the public had their reasons for staying away. So to them it wasn't a surprise that when they stepped out off their cars and walked towards the Bay, the police force would turn and not acknowledge them. They sort of liked it because unlike when working for UNIT, they could get in there and do their jobs without being hassled by any passerby wanting to know more. They missed their time in UNIT and that became obvious to everyone around them, but they would never go back after seeing how relaxed and more fun Torchwood was.

When Ianto saw Jack with a sad and expectant face, he thought about walking away and leaving jack to think, but he then decided that maybe this time Jack needed to take his mind off what he was thinking about. He watched for a minute as Jack glared at the sea and the vast array of bright lights stretching over from the other side of the Bay. Ianto wanted to run up to Jack and squeeze him so tightly that both would forget their problems. But instead Ianto opted to stand, hands in pockets, watching jack in deep thought whilst thinking what to say. Although they were now officially an item, and they both accepted how they felt, they both still didn't agree with public shows off affection when they were working. However this time Ianto felt that his partner needed some caring words and confuting. After deciding what to say Ianto composed himself before speaking.

"I, are – "  
"I'm fine Ianto. Don't worry about me."  
"Why not? I can tell you're not ok."  
"I'm Fine. Well I've had better days." Jack slowly turned round to reveal to Ianto the tears swelling in his eyes. Ianto almost cried when he saw the pain in his lovers eye, he walked slowly towards Jack who was looking at the ground. He slowly raised his arms as Jack fell into him. Ianto could feel Jack snuggling and crying into his shoulder, but didn't understand why. His only thought was that the body had something to do with it.

"What's wrong Jack? This isn't like you. I'm guessing it's about that body? Jack tell me about it?"  
"You know when Captain John comes and he talks about my past and something called the Time Agency. Well we were once in it. It's like, like an organisation off people who have the ability to travel in time and space. Like The Doctor but without the Tardis. We have this, a vortex manipulator."  
"But that's your wrist strap. That controls everything in the Hub."  
"Yeah, it can do pretty much anything I tell it to. Including teleporting, transmating and-"  
"Travelling in time and space. Right so you were like spies of the universe?"  
"Yeah, kinda. I was the first one to be signed up from my home planet. But I convinced my best friend to come with me. We both got accepted, but only about a year later we got captured, by the worst creatures you can imagine. They chose to kill and torture him because he was weaker; they made me watch to feel his pain. But they released me when they left. We went back to find the body but it had gone, just disappeared. We found a trace of rift activity where he was but the body was still missing."  
"Waite so is that, your friend, the one that died?"  
"Yeah. But I don't know how he got here I mean he was dead I saw them kill him?"  
"Well are you sure that it's him?"  
"Yes. I could tell straight away, not to mention he's got a vortex manipulator on his wrist. I just don't understand why someone would bring him to this time and to Cardiff. It can't be a coincidence that it's where I'm based now?"

Ianto didn't know what to say. He knew that Jack needed comforting, but there is so much of Jack's life that they knew nothing about. Jack felt that he knew so much, and has been through so much heart break that to share with other people would only make them just as annoyed and depressed as he does. The whole team new this and understood but still felt that they needed to know more. Fortunately for Ianto, he was the only one that Jack would share his life with, so helping him at this point was easier for him.

"Jack, we need to understand what happened that day. And we need to know where the Hoix has gone. Do you want to go back to the Hub and work there?"  
"No. That happened a life time ago, a few life times ago. And I'm fine now. I've got you."  
Ianto hugged Jack again, and then gave him a passionate, long kiss. They walked hand in hand down most of the docks before they got to the Bay. But Just before they went to join the rest of the team, Ianto pulled Jack towards him and gave him one last kiss.  
"Are you sure you're all right?"  
"Ianto. Stop worrying I'm fine now. If you want to worry you can worry later."  
"Ok, only if you're sure. I'll go to Owen and tell him to leave the body. Then me Mickey and Gwen can go to the other side off the bay and look for the Hoix."  
"No you stay this side with me and Owen. I could do with you around and it's more likely to be this side anyway. Go talk to Owen; I'll talk to them over the coms."

Ianto felt for Jack. He knew that he had so much history that he wanted to forget, and that whilst Torchwood occupied his immortal life, it didn't help him forget the things he didn't want to remember. Although its moments like that, that helped Ianto see the human inside off Jack. He loved to see moments were Jack showed deep emotions and could talk to him about his emotions passionately. But although there rare to everyone else, Ianto and Jack shared something that was deep and intimate, so they knew how the other was feeling almost all the time. Unbeknown to Ianto, Jack new exactly why this was. Because during the night that Lisa tried to convert the Torchwood team into Cyber men, Ianto and Jack died, but when Jack revived using the Time Vortex, he kissed Ianto passing to him part of the Time Vortex that was linked to Jack, therefore giving Ianto the chance to revive and giving him part off Jack himself. Although Jack was also worried that he hadn't just passed him part of his residual Time Vortex energy from that time he revived. But he feared he gave Ianto the full Time Vortex making him immortal too. However Jack wouldn't find out any time soon he hoped.

"Ianto, Owen you're staying with me on this side of the Bay. Ooh you lucky people. Gwen, Martha go to the other side and work your way back up towards us. Mickey, to the SUV look for human body heat to find us, then use the sensors to find the Hoix, it should be showing heat of the scale. Tosh, Reece keep us up to date on new info, and alert us at any new life signs. Ok. Everyone lets go."

Jack, Ianto and Owen moved in sideways towards the centre off the Bay. Following what mickey was saying from tracking the Hoix. They ran across the side of the Bay. Owen and Ianto had their guns poised and ready to fire. Jack however was running in front holding his trusted Webley down facing to the floor. They could see Gwen and Martha opposite them closing down on the Hoix along the side off the Bay. With the help of Mickey, Jack and Ianto went round and in front of Gwen and Martha whilst Owen stayed opposite them to make a circle around the Hoix.

"Owen have you got the protein bars?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well distract it with that then me and Ianto can subdue it and Gwen and Martha you use the net to hold it. Ooh and mickey bring the SUV round now. Ok everyone ready?"  
"Yes"  
"Yep"  
"Yeah  
"Right go on 3. 1. 2. 3!"

As the team all did their jobs to ready the Hoix before capture. Mickey came round with the SUV and got out looking confused. Ianto noticed at the same time as Jack and they walked simultaneously towards Mickey. As they started talking then Gwen, Owen and Martha got to work moving the Hoix into the back of the SUV.

"What's wrong?"  
"Well it's probably nothing, but I found another heat source nearby. It looked irregular, like it had a different energy pattern, a bit like yours Jack."  
"Shit, let me look." The screen showed five red dots, which Ianto could tell was him, Owen, Martha, Mickey and Gwen. There was also one white dot presumably the Hoix, and two purple, one was Jack and the new purple dot was something else that was closing in on them quickly. Ianto looked out and spotted something in the distance but before he had time to turn and tell Jack, Jack was running out as fast as he could towards the thing in the distance. Ianto sprinted after Jack as fast as he could, and heard Jack calling a name, a name he didn't recognise. But he felt Jacks fear, and how ashamed, nervous and angry he felt. But he couldn't understand why Jack felt like that. He knew that Jack could sense he was there. But Jack didn't seem to care; he was preoccupied with this person. And now Ianto could hear the conversation he was more scared than ever.

Now Jack had stopped to a halt and was shouting a name, "Rebecca? Rebecca? Becks? Where are you? I know it's you!"  
"Ooh so here is the Captain, The great Captain, the popular handsome Captain, the Captain everyone wanted to be with. I wondered where you went all those years ago. Maybe, maybe I remember what you don't about all those years ago."  
"Stop it Rebecca! Right now, I know it's you so why not come and say hello?"  
"Why would I do that? I much prefer it here, but ooh Waite, maybe you like it here better? Shall I move over and let you in? But maybe then I won't be allowed back. Now I'm sure that's happened before hasn't it Jack? But what happened after that? Do you remember Jack?"

Ianto could see a young female appear from behind them, the clothes were like cloth strung over her, like old fashioned but modern clothes, Ianto also saw a wrist strap like Jacks, he knew then that she must be a Time Agent. He felt the rage inside of Jack as she appeared but he seemed to hold it back, Ianto was confused as to how Jack was reacting, it was like he missed her but hated her. Then he snapped.

"Shut up! You know that's not what happened. It was his choice, and anyway you were playing him, you knew what he was like and you thought it would be fun to mess with him. But he saw through you and played you at your own game –"  
"Yeah and just look were that got him"  
"I told them it was you! They knew, we all did."  
"Off course they knew. But what could they do, I was there best female agent, just like you were there best male agent. But remember how they repaid you Jack."  
"Leave it Becks. I don't care about that anymore."  
"Ooh yeah cuss how old are you now? Well you should be about 28 to me. But you're actually around 300 years old. I wonder how that happened, anyway enough of the small talk. I-"  
"Small talk! That's a funny thing to call it talking about your screwed up life, and how your murdered my best friend and your, you're -"  
"Yeah well, that's all it is small talk. Anyway so you've seen my little presents? The Hoix, ooh and my dead X – boyfriend and your best friend."  
"Why did you bring him here?"  
"Because it's a warning to you Jack. Everyone has to suffer around you. So I thought, why not give you twenty four hours to find out who those creatures were, or your little gang get sent to other time zones. And I don't just mean random ones I mean, you're time zones. I think you get the message so I'll be off now. And have a nice time!"  
"REBECCA!"

Jack turned to face Ianto. And for the first time ever for Ianto, he could see the whole off jacks life, anger and age on his face. He felt truly sorry and heartbroken from the look on Jacks face. He couldn't find the words, so for the second time that night Jack fell into Ianto's arms sobbing. And for the second time that night Ianto had no clue as to why.


End file.
